Future Generation
by Queen of Jacks
Summary: The next generation and their greatest challenges. All canon.
1. Challenges

Ted Remus Lupin

Born: April 12, 1998 to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

Teddy always knew something was different about him. He'd gathered as much from the strange looks he would in Diagon Alley and the whispers that could be heard wherever he went. He never knew back then that it was because his father was a werewolf. He didn't know it was because he was a Metamorphmagus. It didn't bother Teddy that much because he had Andromeda and Harry and Ginny and all the crazy bunch of Weasleys. He dated a few girls throughout school but the one who most strayed in his thoughts was Victoire. Victoire with her shiny, silky hair and her violet eyes and her hourglass figure. One day, when he was nineteen, he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. When he was twenty-four, he asked her to marry him. Of course, she said yes. When he was twenty-six, they brought their first baby into the world. They named her Violet after her eyes. Teddy was a Gryffindor like his father but an Auror like his mother. Everything was going fine in his life.

Victoire Angelette Weasley

Born: May 2, 2000 to William Weasley and Fleur Delacour

As the first grandchild in the Weasleys and the only for three years, Victoire was spoiled. She was her mother's favorite. She did everything perfectly from her hair to her clothes to her smile. She wasn't good at Quidditch but she was smart and pretty and all the teachers loved her. When she was fourteen, she knew her sister was in love with Teddy. But she also knew he was in love with her. When he asked her out, she didn't hesitate. She didn't regret it either. She was Victoire, she took whatever she wanted. She only ever wanted one child. When she had a daughter, she was pleased. When Teddy suggested naming her Violet, she loved it even more. She could tell people the baby was named after her eyes. When Teddy suggested another kid, she was angry. She was happy with her one daughter. Her prize. Violet Madeline Lupin. Eventually, she lost that fight. When she found out it was a boy, she was furious. If she had to have another child, she wanted a girl. Teddy was ecstatic. He wanted to name him Remus after his father but she declined. She told him she didn't like the name but the real reason was that she didn't want to name her child after a werewolf. She offered his middle name instead. John Harry Lupin was born nineteen months after Violet. From a young age, Violet was happy playing perfect for her mother's sake. However, every Sunday she would sneak to the big fields and play Quidditch with her father and afterwards, they would go for ice cream. After all, what Maman doesn't know wouldn't kill her. Victoire didn't love John. Not really. But he found enough comfort in the rest of his family.

Lucy Lee Weasley

Born: February 9, 2003 to Percival Weasley and Audrey West

Lucy wished she was like her sister. Molly wasn't perfect but everyone loved her. She was charismatic. She was also funny, interesting and fun. When people described Lucy they used word like intellectual, nice and studious. Sure, they were all okay words but if that's the best you can say about a person then it's sad. Lucy knew the words they were thinking of were boring, uptight and quiet. Lucy was a Ravenclaw like Victoire, an Aquarius like Molly and a vegetarian like her mother. When she was twenty-six, she was married to her work. She was Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. She thought she was happy. Or at least not miserable. That year, her mother decided to sell her bookshop. Lucy remembered running down the aisles of bookshelves playing Vampire with Molly, the smell of the old books and the red, worn, velvet chair she used to like to curl up in. She didn't remember the last time she was there. On a whim, her first ever real whim, she quit her job and bought the shop. She learned she had never really knew what happy meant until that moment.

James Sirius Potter

Born: April 23, 2003 to Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley

The first thing James remembered being told is that he acts just like his late grandfather. He loved playing pranks on everyone and he was smart enough that he could always help his second favorite uncle with joke shop ideas. His cousin and best friend Fred and he were Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since their third year and when he left Hogwarts at eighteen, he became a professional for the Tutshill Tornadoes. When he was only twenty-four, he suffered a knee injury from a curse an angry rival threw his way that left him unable to play Quidditch. Crushed, he retired to help his uncle and cousin with the joke shop. It was there that he met her. Rowena Summers with her short red hair and playful smirk. They were married eight months later. At twenty-six, James had a son, Chase and two years later, another son, Mason.

Fred George Weasley

Born: August 17, 2003 to George Weasley and Angelina Johnson

Fred's greatest desire was to someday meet the uncle that he was named after. He loved hearing stories from his parents about his uncle and father getting into trouble at Hogwarts. He loved re-enacting their pranks with his cousin to bother the Headmistress. Though she told them otherwise, he knew Minerva secretly loved the chaos. When Fred left Hogwarts, it was with his long-time girlfriend Sadie Knot whom he soon proposed to. They were married at nineteen and had their first child three years later. They also had their second. Noel and Nora Weasley were twins and joined at the hip. They finished each other's sentences and acted like they could read each other's minds. Fred finally thought he knew what it felt like to know both Fred and George Weasley.

Dominique Alexandrine Weasley

Born: January 3, 2004 to William Weasley and Fleur Delacour

Dominique always hated her sister. Family was very important to her and she was close to her brother and all her cousins. Her best friend Alice was much more like a sister to her than Victoire. Victoire had never wanted a sister. She wanted to be the only daughter. Whenever Dominique wanted something, Victoire took it. Really, looking back, Dom should have known to be more careful. She had always loved Teddy but with one too many looks when she was ten, her sister caught on. That's when she started chasing Teddy. It wasn't hard; he was already enchanted by her. When Dom found out Teddy and Victoire were engaged, the only other people who knew she was in love with him was her father, brother, aunt Ginny and uncle Harry. Eventually, everyone caught on. Except for Teddy. Dom put on a brave face and agreed to be a bridesmaid. One night, she went to a bar and tried drinking. She went home with a Muggle tattoo artist named Enrique. Nine months later, she had a baby boy. She named him Teddy and fled to France. She loved her son more than her own life. She would have died for him. When he was eight, Teddy Lupin came to visit. He came alone. That alarmed her. Victoire never let him visit Dom without her. He told her he and Victoire had had a row. He said they both yelled some stuff that was unforgivable and that they were getting a divorce. She didn't believe him at first. When she walked him to the door, he suddenly turned causing her to jump in fright. He told her Victoire that had told him Dom was in love with him. He asked her if it was true. She said yes. A year later, they got married. No one was surprised. They lived in Britain and had two children of their own, Remus and Dora. Together, the crazy family of cousins-slash-half-siblings were the happiest they could be. Despite the age differences, they never hated one another.

Alice Hannah Longbottom

Born: March 13, 2004 to Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott

Alice never felt she had a purpose in life. She loved life, she loved fields, and laughter, and trees, and climbing, and gardens, and flowers. She loved everything. She was the only Longbottom sibling in Gryffindor. Everyone thought she would be a Hufflepuff. When she was eighteen, she backpacked around the world for two years. She would have kept going but her best friend Dominique needed help. She could no longer handle her journalist job and one-year-old son. Alice lived with Dom for seven years. Then they both moved back to Britain. Alice, in with her parents and Dom, in with Teddy. Though her parents didn't mind her living with them, she knew she had to get a job and a new place. When she was twenty-eight, Dom's uncle Charlie came to visit. She had always had a passion for magical creatures and she was enthralled by dragons. She moved to Romania and started working with them as Charlie's protégée. She had found her purpose in life.

Rose Mai Weasley

Born: October 25, 2004 to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger

Everyone always said Little Rosy was just like her mother. Of course, Rose would always scoff and say they were wrong. But secretly, she was flattered. Her mom helped save Britain from Tom Riddle's greedy hands. She was a hero. Rose was the smartest witch of her year, sometimes she sounded like she swallowed textbook and her best friends were all male. Albus Potter, Frank Longbottom and Scorpius Malfoy. Frank was the quiet one, Albus was the stupid one, Scorpius was the annoying one and she was the smart one. Okay, so maybe that was a bit mean. Albus was the brave one, Frank was the caring one and Scorpius was the sneaky one. Rose was a Ravenclaw, Albus was a Gryffindor, Scorpius was a Slytherin and Frank was a Hufflepuff. When Rose was eighteen, she kissed one of her best friends. She then married him and had two daughters, Sunflower and Electra. After all, star names run in the family. She also became one of the top leaders in the Defence of Magical Creatures. So, maybe she was a bit like her mother.

Albus Severus Potter

Born: March 28, 2005 to Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley

When Albus was fourteen, he was told about his father's past. His mother's past. His aunts' and uncles' past. He had had an idea. He wasn't completely clueless. Though his dad would always just be his dad to him, he couldn't help but look at him differently. Al had a particular knack for Potions so after school, he made potions for Healers and shops and private businesses. When he was thirty, his wife passed away from Dragon Pox. He had a six-year-old son, Rubeus, and so they moved into the Hogwarts castle and he became Potions master. Twenty-two years later, he became a grandfather the same year he became the Headmaster. Everyone who met him said he had a joyous type of air around him. One stormy night, Al was bored so the portrait of Albus Dumbledore suggested he try some sherbet lemons. Al now offers them to everyone he comes in contact with.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Born: May 21, 2005 to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass

His father had tried to shield him from his past but failed. He grew up despising his father and the mark on his arm. As he'd always loved animals, at twenty, he took over the Magical Menagerie on Diagon Alley. He hadn't spoken to his father since he was sixteen and he had no intention of ever doing so again. When he was twenty-one, he got married. His mother was there but his father wasn't. This bothered Rose because as a Weasley, family was really important to her. One year later, when Rose was pregnant, Scorpius jokingly said they could name her after the Sunflower Galaxy. To his surprise and his future daughter's, the name stuck. Two years later, they welcomed Electra Starr into the world. On the way out of the hospital, Scorpius ran into his father. He didn't talk to him then. He didn't talk to him until his father was seventy-nine. His father was dying. His mother had sent him a letter telling him that his father had requested he visit. Though he had long since forgiven his father, he hadn't seen him. He wasn't sure why. His father died two hours after Scorpius arrived. He was holding his son's hand with a smile on his face.

Frank Neville Longbottom

Born: May 30, 2005 to Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott

Frank almost failed his OWLs. And his NEWTs. He had all As. His aunt Luna, who's not really his aunt, kept telling him his head was infected with Nargles. Whatever those are. He wasn't able to memorize facts or brew a potion. He couldn't hex or jinx or curse. He couldn't transfigure anything and he certainly couldn't tend to a plant, even with his father as a teacher. He feelt completely useless. When he turned eighteen, his sister, who could always find the solution to his problems, was already gone and so he stayed with his parents in their house close to the Leaky Cauldron, his mom's bar. Five years later, he fell in love with Emma Finnigan. The girl who made him feel like it didn't really matter that he worked as a bartender. When he was older, he took over the bar. And he loved it.

Roxanne Angelina Weasley

Born: June 19, 2005 to George Weasley and Angelina Johnson

Roxanne was sneaky. And really, that should have been everyone's first clue that she would be a Slytherin. But it wasn't. Sure, her brother and father liked to joke about it. But everyone was gobsmacked. Not just her grandparents, cousins, parents, brother and friends but everyone. The _Daily Prophet_ ran a story on her: _First Weasley in Eleven Generations to Become a Snake._ Of course, her aunt Ginny had tried to stop it from printing but she couldn't. It was front page news. For seven years, Roxy tried unsuccessfully to shake her I-Don't-Belong-Here vibe. She never succeeded. Her brother joked around and said it was okay. He would forgive her for being a snake. Roxy nodded and smiled and thanked him sarcastically but inside, she grimaced. Did he really need to _forgive_ her? Was she really that horrible for being a Slytherin? When she was twenty, she fell in love. When she was twenty-three, she fell in love again. And again. And again. She seemed to have a curse. She couldn't quite settle down. Her parents teased her. They said they needed more grandchildren. Her grandparents had twelve while they only had two so she'd better get right on that. When she was twenty-seven, she went to France for a Quidditch match she was playing in for the Montrose Magpies as their star Beater. She met a French man named Christophe. He was sweet and kind and he found her funny. She stuck around in France for a couple of months and soon fell in love for the fifth time. But this time, she found what she had been looking for. She felt like she belonged there. She also gave her parents three more grandchildren. Estelle Angeline, Léon Georges and Mathieu Philippe Dubois.

Lysander Layton Scamander

Born: July 6, 2005 to Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood

Unlike his mother and twin brother, Lysander wasn't observant. He wasn't quiet and odd and caring. He was smart and he loved Charms and Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He always knew he wanted to move to Egypt and study the runes there. Falling in love was never a part of the plan but he just couldn't get her out of his head. Her warm, brown eyes, ginger hair and many freckles. She was his friend. His _good_ friend. The one who used to chase him around the backyard and later, the Quidditch field. They were both Seekers but for different teams. Lily Luna, the girl who was named after his mother, had captured his heart. When he was twenty-one, they got married. She wanted to stay in Britain so he stayed with her at a research job. Eventually, he started to get bored. Yes, he still loved her but he was tired. He had wanted to study the runes in Egypt. So he packed a bag and left. Just five days later, Lily Luna did what Lily Luna did best. She chased him.

Lorcan Linden Scamander

Born: July 6, 2005 to Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood

Lorcan could never stick to one thing or one opinion. One week, he liked broccoli, the next, he hated it. One day, he loved to paint, the next, he liked stencils. Sometimes he was happy about being a Hufflepuff while his brother was a Ravenclaw like both his parents, the next, he was sad. One year, he was into Potions, the next, Divination. When he was seventeen, he wanted to be a reporter. When he was nineteen, he switched to curse-breaking. When he was twenty-three, he moved onto Flying Instructor. Twenty-four, Divination professor. Twenty-nine, an inventor. He found he quite enjoyed inventing. It enabled him to move from topic to topic, from scraps to scraps. He had taken Muggle Studies in school so he was able to take some of those ideas and turn them into magical inventions. He stayed with that job for fifty-one years until he retired.

Louis Charles Weasley

Born: August 31, 2005 to William Weasley and Fleur Delacour

Louis hated it when his sisters fought. By the time Louis was born, their fighting had already gotten old. Though Louis loved his sisters equally, he liked Dominique best. She was kinder to him. When he grew his hair out long, he let her braid it. He had always had a soft spot for her. He was a straight-laced, nice, respectable gentleman. Or, at least, that's what Victoire called him. Louis wasn't stupid, he figured out Dom was in love with Teddy long before Victoire. When Teddy chose to ask out Victoire, Louis felt angry that while Victoire was out dating her sister's crush, Louis was comforting the sobbing Dominique on her bedroom floor. Dom with her rose colored glasses, strawberry blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. When Louis was sixteen, his sister ran off to France just after Vic's wedding. Every year at Christmas time, Louis went to visit her and Teddy in France. He loved his nephew, he was sweet and cute and he had her eyes. When Teddy left Victoire and married Dom, Louis was happy. A long time ago, Louis would have been angry with him for jumping from sister to sister so quickly but when they got together, he was just happy. Dom got what she had wanted for so long. After the divorce, Victoire changed. She became more modest and real. She quit her job at Gringotts and became an artist like she'd always wanted. She and Dom eventually patched things up and they found they didn't really hate each other. Louis found her much more bearable and likeable after that. So, while Christmas' were Dom's, Easters' were all Vic's.

Molly Ginevra Weasley

Born: September 24, 1995 to Percival Weasley and Audrey West

Molly was fun and energetic and caring. Ben was sweet and funny and kind. Ben was perfect for her. Molly met him at the Muggle grocery store and they dated for two years before he asked her to marry him. She knew she had to tell him that she was a witch soon but she was scared. Scared that he would laugh or scoff or doubt or be upset. She said yes and married him eight months later. Her parents didn't approve of keeping the truth from him but they agreed that she had to be the one to tell him. Five months after the wedding, Molly found out she was pregnant. She knew that the baby would be a wizard or witch so she had to tell him soon. She also knew that she had to tell him about that and not the baby first. If he wanted to leave her, he could. If he knew she was pregnant, he probably wouldn't. She didn't want him to stick around just for the child's sake. After she told him, he moved out. He wasn't angry she was a witch, he was angry that she hadn't told him sooner. Over the next couple months, the couple slowly started working out their problems. He started trusting her again and she taught him everything about magic. In October, they had a baby girl named Hope.

Hugo Arthur Weasley

Born: November 15, 2006 to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger

Hugo seemed to have inherited his father's self-esteem issues. He never thought as highly of himself as he was worth. He hid behind his friends, Lily and Pomona, for all of their Hogwarts' years. Though he had always had dreams of becoming an Auror like his father and uncle, he instead pursued a safe job in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He stayed in that job for almost five years. When he was twenty-two, he quit. He was bored. He was lonely. He asked for a job with his cousins, James and Fred, at the joke shop. The joke shop added much needed chaos in his life and he enjoyed it immensely. At twenty-six, he still felt like there was something missing. At the advice of his wife, he started training to become an Auror. One year into the job, he saved a six-year-old girl from a wild werewolf. The girl's parents were so grateful that they thanked him profusely for several long minutes. As they walked out of the Ministry, Hugo felt something he'd never really ever felt. He felt needed. Important.

Lily Luna Potter

Born: December 26, 2006 to Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley

Lily was the youngest Weasley grandchild. Even though she was only forty-one days younger than Hugo, people always treated her like a baby. It was patronizing. As Lily grew up, she became more and more infuriated by her family's lack of tact. When she was fourteen and had her first date, her eldest brother threated him and he called it off. When she was fifteen, Fred started a fist fight with the Chaser who hexed her during a Quidditch match. When she was sixteen, Rose told her she couldn't go out with her and her cousins and her brothers because they were doing "grown-up things". When she was twenty, she married Lysander. When she was twenty-two, Lysander left. She followed him there only five days later. She travelled a lot for her job as Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies so she got to see her family quite often. Not having brothers to protect her, cousins to tease her and aunts and uncles to patronize her, she felt free. But as she got older and older, she began to miss them terribly. She realized that the only reason they did those things were because they loved her. As an adult, she had to deal with things she hadn't had to before. One Christmas morning, she was curled up on The Burrow's couch talking to her mother. Her mother explained how her dad and her aunt Hermione and her uncle Ron never really got a childhood. Looking out the window at her four children, Lily couldn't help but smile. She had three boys and one little girl. The youngest. Arianna. Her baby.

Pomona Augusta Longbottom

Born: June 10, 2006 to Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott

When Mona was five, she got Dragon Pox. The Healers were able to heal her however when she was older, she was unable to have children. When they were twenty-four, Hugo proposed to her. It broke her heart to say no. She had loved him all her life. When he asked why, she refused to tell him. Two months later, after countless poking and prying, she finally told Lily why she said no. The next day, Lily told Hugo. Hugo told Mona he didn't care and that he still wanted to be with her. Five months later, they were married. When she was twenty-five, they adopted a baby girl. They named her Clementine Iris Weasley. She had black hair and blue eyes and fair skin. One month after that, Pomona found out she was pregnant. She thought she must be wrong. She went to a Healer without telling Hugo and he confirmed it. It was a miracle. Seven months later, Blossom Camellia Weasley with her blonde hair and her brown eyes and her freckles came into the world. Clementine and Blossom were best friends growing up.

Together, this bunch of Lupins, Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, Malfoys and Scamanders never really had a dull moment.


	2. Children

Teddy William Weasley

Born: March 16, 2023 to Enrique Alegria and Dominique Weasley

Violet Madeline Lupin

Born: July 7, 2024 to Ted Lupin and Victoire Weasley

Emily Audrey Thomas

Born: September 3, 2025 to Caleb Thomas and Lucy Weasley

Noel Peter Weasley

Born: October 5, 2025 to Fred Weasley and Sadie Knot

Nora Erin Weasley

Born: October 5, 2025 to Fred Weasley and Sadie Knot

John Harry Lupin

Born: February 5, 2026 to Ted Lupin and Victoire Weasley

Sunflower Olivia Malfoy

Born: June 21, 2026 to Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley

Makayla Gianna Scamander

Born: June 7, 2027 to Lorcan Scamander and Jennifer Corner

Layla Amelia Scamander

Born: June 7, 2027 to Lorcan Scamander and Jennifer Corner

David Ethan Thomas

Born: August 18, 2027 to Caleb Thomas and Lucy Weasley

Hope Khloe Rivera

Born: October 31, 2027 to Benjamin Rivera and Molly Weasley

Ella Parker Weasley

Born: November 21, 2027 to Fred Weasley and Sadie Knot

Electra Starr Malfoy

Born: September 28, 2028 to Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley

Carson Samuel Longbottom

Born: January 13, 2029 to Frank Longbottom and Casey Boot

Sara Abigail Weasley

Born: February 26, 2029 to Fred Weasley and Sadie Knot

Rubeus Aaron Potter

Born: April 11, 2029 to Albus Potter and Jessica Macmillan

Chase James Potter

Born: May 9, 2029 to James Potter and Rowena Summers

Serenity Kylie Scamander

Born: January 8, 2030 to Lorcan Scamander and Jennifer Corner

Hart Brody Scamander

Born: February 21, 2030 to Lysander Scamander and Lily Potter

Daffodil Aaliyah Rivera

Born: September 2, 2030 to Benjamin Rivera and Molly Weasley

Daphne Eva Rivera

Born: September 2, 2030 to Benjamin Rivera and Molly Weasley

Remus Nolan Lupin

Born: April 27, 2031 to Ted Lupin and Dominique Weasley

Andrea Joanne Weasley

Born: July 23, 2031 to Louis Weasley and April Finch-Fletchley

Mason Arthur Potter

Born: December 12, 2031 to James Potter and Rowena Summers

Clementine Iris Weasley

Born: December 29, 2031 to Jaden Marsh and Ruby Fontaine

Harold Fabian Scamander

Born: January 17, 2032 to Lysander Scamander and Lily Potter

Rebecca Aubrey Longbottom

Born: March 20, 2032 to Frank Longbottom and Casey Boot

Blossom Camellia Weasley

Born: August 7, 2032 to Hugo Weasley and Pomona Longbottom

Sydney Harper Weasley

Born: August 9, 2032 to Louis Weasley and April Finch-Fletchley

Dora Autumn Lupin

Born: March 30, 2033 to Ted Lupin and Dominique Weasley

Hugh Joel Scamander

Born: November 12, 2033 to Lysander Scamander and Lily Potter

Estelle Angeline Dubois

Born: November 17, 2033 to Christophe Dubois and Roxanne Weasley

Grayson Luca Weasley

Born: October 12, 2034 to Louis Weasley and April Finch-Fletchley

Léon Georges Dubois

Born: November 8, 2034 to Christophe Dubois and Roxanne Weasley

Arianna Hailey Peyton Scamander

Born: September 9, 2035 to Lysander Scamander and Lily Potter

Mathieu Philippe Dubois

Born: January 3, 2026 to Christophe Dubois and Roxanne Weasley


End file.
